Puddle Hopping
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Demyx is taking Roxas to puddle hop after a rainstorm. Zexion tries to talk them out of such a nonsensical and messy game, but Demyx unintentionally makes Zexion remember the happy moment from his childhood when he first went puddle hopping. Fluffy one-shot.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Today it was raining and I accidentally stepped in a few puddles when walking into and out of the store which inspired this story.

Warnings: Fluff. Also a slightly OOC Zexion towards the end.

This is friendship Demyx and Zexion not Zemyx. Also brotherly Lexaeus and Zexion.

* * *

Demyx ran excitedly through the hall with his hand clutched around Roxas' wrist. The younger nobody ran to keep up with his friend all while wondering why he allowed the older blond to involve him in his shenanigans. They reached the front door and Demyx released his hold on Roxas to push the door open.

Just at that moment Zexion crossed into the room with his eyes scanning the text of an old leather-bound book. He heard Demyx's giggle which was often followed by some kind of disaster and glanced up with a frown to see Demyx talking fast to Roxas who nodded in response. The look on the younger's face displayed both excitement and confusion, or at least as much as one without feelings could possess.

Zexion watched as the two ran out of the castle. Against his better judgment the blue-haired nobody placed the book down on the nearest table and followed them before the two caused any serious trouble.

Zexion winced at the bright sunlight. The humid atmosphere smelt of fresh rain. Only ten minutes had passed since the storm ended and one look at the sky forecasted sun for the remainder of the day. His blue eyes landed on the two. Demyx said something to Roxas which made the latter laugh. Zexion watched as Demyx bent his knees then he gasped.

Before the Cloaked Schemer could say anything Demyx leapt into the air and came down hard into a deep puddle. The water sloshed all over his cloak and a smudge of mud landed on his chin. Some of the water had splashed onto Roxas as well. The smaller nobody looked a bit distressed about his wet clothes.

"Come on, Roxas, give it a try!" Demyx cried. "It's fun."

Roxas wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't know, Demyx," he said as he looked down at the puddle as if it were a heartless waiting to attack. His large blue eyes landed on Demyx. "Won't the superiors be angry if we track mud back into the castle?"

Demyx walked through the puddles, shooting up water with his boots with each step. He slung an arm around Roxas. "Don't be so uptight, have a little fun."

A small smile crept over Roxas' face. Zexion inhaled sharply and walked over to the two before Demyx managed to corrupt the youngest member any further.

At the sound of clanking boots the two looked up to see a frowning nobody heading their way.

"Hey, Zex!" was all Demyx managed before the shorter man interrupted him.

"Enough of this foolishness," scolded Zexion. He placed his hands on his hips and continued, "Look at you, you're filthy." His glare switched over to Roxas. "And you'd do well not to follow his example."

Roxas looked down at his feet. "Yes, sir," he said softly.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Zexy." Zexion's eyes narrowed at the mention of that abhorred nickname. "It's just some harmless fun."

Zexion's glare hardened. "Time that can be spent doing more productive—"

"Blah, blah, blah, Zexy," Demyx said with a wave of his hand. His charming smile landed on the blue-haired male. "Haven't you ever done anything fun and spontaneous?" He gently smacked Zexion on the back. "Come on, give it a try."

The very words triggered a memory from Zexion's childhood.

_The rainstorm had finished and covered Radiant Garden with an array of puddles. Aeleus accompanied young Ienzo outside. Ansem insisted that Ienzo take a walk around the courtyard for an hour each day to keep him from going stir crazy by being cooped up inside the lab all day. One of the guards, or Even, would accompany him, Ienzo usually preferred Aeleus who would sometimes play games with him._

_An hour ago Ienzo watched the rain fall from the inside of the castle window. Though his face showed no expression, inside he was disappointed that he would be denied his time outside. Aeleus approached him, the only one who could see past the boy's mask, and with a wink promised he would take him out when the rain ended._

_An hour later the rain stopped for the moment. Ienzo walked through the wet grass groaning at the beads of water that soaked his lab coat; no doubt Even would scold him for that when he went back inside. He returned to the courtyard and glared the many puddles that decorated the bricks. Aeleus watched amused as Ienzo hesitantly approached the first puddle._

_He dipped the toe of his shoe into the water then stepped back. He glanced back at his guardian who nodded for him to continue. Ienzo kicked up the water and watched the water fall back down on the pathway._

_Aeleus approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a smile he said, "Jump."_

_Ienzo looked back at him suspicious. He stared back at the puddle and against what his brain told him was illogical he followed his friend's suggestion._

_He stepped back then hopped into the puddle. The water wet him head to foot. He shook the water from his hair and wiped the dirty liquid from his face. A smile crept over his face as he went to jump in the next one. The smile widened and he hopped into the next._

_Aeleus stepped back to watch and was joined by Braig._

_"Well I'll be," Braig said. "Even won't be happy."_

_Aeleus shrugged then replied, "He'll only be a kid for a few years. He needs to enjoy it."_

_Ienzo continued to hop in the puddles, drenching his clothes. He wiped away all the water that covered his face and looked up with an actual smile._

_"What on earth are you doing, child?" Even shouted when he stepped outside. He stared aghast at his charge sopping and dirty. He grabbed Ienzo's arm and attempted to drag him back inside. "This behavior is most unfitting."_

_"Dude, chill," Braig said when he approached the two. "Let the boy have some fun."_

_Even glared at the dark-haired man. "Fun doesn't need to include soiling his clothes."_

_"It's my fault," Aeleus admitted. "I suggested the game."_

_Even sighed. Ienzo idolized Aeleus as an older brother and would consider anything he told him. He softened his tone and said, "Please refrain from suggesting anything so ridiculous in the future." With those words he dragged Ienzo inside._

_From that day on Ienzo looked at puddles with a longing stare, but abstained from giving into the temptation_.

While Zexion recalled his somebody's memory Demyx had lured Roxas into joining his game. With a smile Roxas jumped into the nearest puddle. The water sloshed onto Zexion's cloak. Zexion fumed which caused Roxas to hide behind the older blond.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Roxas muttered.

Zexion glared at Demyx who only smiled in return.

"See, you're already dirty, so you might as well join us," Demyx said before hopping into the next puddle. Roxas followed his friend's lead and continued to jump in each puddle that came into view.

The desire to relive that moment from so long ago grew within the Cloaked Schemer. The jovial look on Roxas' face reminded him of himself that day. He had enjoyed it so much. The laughter of the two blonds resounded through his head.

Zexion glanced back at the castle. When he left Vexen the scientist was in the middle of an experiment and would be working on it for several hours before even stopping to collect his thoughts. With a ghost of a smile Zexion looked over his already soiled cloak. What would a little extra do?

Demyx's grin widened when he saw the usually stoic nobody heading their way. Zexion hopped in a particularly large puddle, spraying water on the Nocturne. He then kicked some onto Roxas. The two exchanged glances before tackling Zexion. He fell into the deep puddle causing his attackers to laugh heartily. Zexion smiled and chuckled causing both to stare at him in surprise.

Demyx helped Zexion to his feet.

"Knew you couldn't resist," the Melodious Nocturne said beaming.

Just as he went to turn Zexion grabbed his arm. Demyx turned around to see Zexion frowning. "No one ever hears about this, Number IX."

Demyx motioned zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Now that his reputation was spared the three continued their romp about the castle's courtyard. In no time all three were smiling and covered in mud.

From a balcony several stories above the scene two older nobodies watched the scene unfold.

Xigbar smirked and playfully socked Lexaeus on the arm. "Just like old times, huh?"

Lexaeus merely nodded with a smile. He made a mental note to thank Demyx later for bringing a moment of joy to his younger brother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Have a great day, everyone! :)


End file.
